


untitled project no. 7

by orphan_account



Series: untitled malec drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, family extensions, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: come say hi on tumblr:oneofmanyjonathans





	untitled project no. 7

Last year Alec spent December surrounded by stone walls and fragile, glassy interior. With the Shadowhunters in constant refusal of celebrating any mundane tradition, he still found himself surrounded by the rest of the New York Institute at midnight on the 24th, raising a glass of cold, spicy wine in a toast for the past year.

And then an alarm had blared red and he had been on his way, bow in hand and his parabatai by his side.

This year Alec is spending December with Magnus in his loft, surrounded by warm brick walls and bright fairy lights glinting from the balcony overlooking Manhattan. Not accustomed to the vast traditions that Christmas brings, Magnus shows him everything: the ornaments he’s collected over the past centuries, the lot where he buys his Christmas tree, the great selection of cheesy Christmas movies and the rich flavors of various foods from all over the world.

And more often than not Alec finds that he can’t stop himself from drawing Magnus close by the hem of his shirt to wrap his arms around him, and to bury his face in the crook of his neck and revel in the fact that this is his life now.

Next year Alec will spend Christmas with Magnus in their loft, surrounded by kids’ toys and drawings of the two of them and a bundle of blue hanging on the walls. Alec will have implemented a new initiative at the Institute that allows for Shadowhunter kids to come and stay for a short period of time to train and learn the ways of Raziel. He’ll have had the young Shadowhunter kids being picked up by their parents for a few days off and away from training. All except one.

Alec will watch how Rafael, who’s become a great friend to Max, is hanging back, watching the other kids with slumped shoulders and sad eyes. Alec will bring him home that night, because _no kid should spend behind stone walls and glassy interior_ , much to Max’s surprise and joy. Alec will watch them play with that fond expression, his heart on full display through his eyes, and Magnus will tug at his arm and kiss him full on the mouth underneath the mistletoe.

And Alec will know that bringing Rafael into their home that night will be the beginning of a long line of Lightwood-Bane traditions.

And Alec will know that Magnus is thinking the same as him when they lie awake at night, wrapped up in each other, basking in the eternal love they have for each other and their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
